The present invention relates generally to the treatment of chronic respiratory diseases in animals and is more particularly concerned with a new and improved method for treating such diseases, particularly in horses.
A common respiratory ailment of horses is a form of pulmonary emphysema known as chronic alveolar emphysema. Although emphysema has been known to affect the lungs of a variety of animals, such as cows, pigs, sheep, dogs and cats, the alveolar emphysema form is of significance primarily in horses and is referred to colloquially by the outdated expressions "broken wind" or "heaves." This type of disease results in abnormal enlargement of the air spaces distal to the terminal bronchioles with evidence of destruction of the wall tissue. The disease is categorized in horses by labored expiration; i.e., difficultly in forcing air out of the lungs, frequently featured by a double expiratory effort, by chronic cough, unthriftiness and lack of stamina. The cause of this form of emphysema is not known but it is known that the condition is often associated with over work and/or the ingestion of musty, damaged or dust-laden feed. Some types of the disease appear as after effects of pneumonia or appear to be a pulmonary allergic reaction to certain grains, especially oats. The disease is usually progressive and in advanced cases the expiratory phase of the respiratory cycle is prolonged with forced contractions of the chest and abdominal muscles resulting in the formation of ridges or heave lines beneath the posterior of the rib cage and with the animal having the appearance of an enlarged chest cavity. Other symptoms include short, weak, persistent, dry coughing, audible wheezing, and nasal discharge with the nostrils often slightly dilated.
No specific cure is known for the respiratory ailment and heretofore the only treatment has been the use of corticosteroids and other drugs coupled with the use of feed free from dust, frequently in a pelleted form. Further the animal should be kept on a green pasture and can be used only for light work.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of treating chronic respiratory disease in animals through the use of an extremely simple yet highly effective treatment that substantially palliates the symptons mentioned hereinbefore.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of the type described that utilizes natural substances and is readily combined with the normal feeding routine of the animal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a technique that is facile, of relatively low cost, effective within only a few weeks of treatment and is long lasting.
Other objects and advantages will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
These and related features are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a method of treating animals suffering from emphysema with the fruit from certain plant species of the genus Rhus, also referred to as sumac.
A better understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following description of the method including the steps thereof and the relation of one or more steps with respect to each of the others as well as the features, characteristics, properties and relationships described and exemplified herein.